Silent Wolf
by Kage Nightray
Summary: On their way to Hogwarts for the first time, Fred and George Weasley meet a strangely small and silent child with amber eyes.Without knowing why, they decide they need to look out for this child. This is the story of their adventures at Hogwarts. Rated T to be safe. May contain hints of slash.
1. Prologue

September 1, 1989, 8:00 AM. A lone child, face hidden by curly black hair, waits at Platform 9 ¾, watching with solemn amber eyes as the scarlet train comes to a stop. The small child stands up and begins pushing a trolley towards the train. The child concentrates on the trunk, and the trunk levitates into the air and onto the train. A small smile graces the child's lips, and the child grabs an old guitar from the trolley before climbing into the train. The child quietly finds a compartment near the back of the train before falling asleep on the seat.


	2. Chapter 1

Fred and George Weasley were ecstatic. Finally, it was their turn to go to Hogwarts. After years of Charlie and Becky sharing tales of their adventures at Hogwarts, it was finally the twins' turn. Their first mission: find a partner in crime. Before they could begin their search, they needed to ask Becky for advice on how to find said partner in crime. The last time they had asked, she had simply replied, "You will know the right person when you find them." The twins didn't know exactly what she meant, and they intended to find out.

As they approached the back of the train, they began to hear music. Getting closer to the source, they recognized it as a song from one of Becky's records, being played on guitar. To them, the odd part was that no one was singing. Feeling curious, the two entered the compartment that the music originated from. Inside they found a small child, who looked to be no older than eight, playing an old, beat-up guitar. After standing there listening for a moment, Fred cleared his throat to get the child's attention. The child jumped and clutched the guitar tightly, looking at the twins in fear.

"Hullo. You must be…"

"… a fellow first year. Our names…"

"… are Fred…"

"… and George Weasley."

"What's yours?" the twins asked, switching back and forth as they spoke.

The child stared at them in confusion for a moment before shaking their head. The twins frowned.

"You don't…"

"…want to talk to us?" they asked, sounding hurt and a little disappointed.

The child violently shook their head in reply, leaving the twins confused.

"Then why…"

"…don't you answer?"

The child seemed to ponder this question for a moment, then dug around in the open guitar case to find some paper and a pen. After writing for a moment, the child handed the paper to Fred. The twins read, _I'm sorry, but I can't talk. It's nice to meet you, Fred and George._


	3. Chapter 2

This, of course, raised more questions than it answered.

"Why…"

"… can't you talk?"

The child shrugged.

"Well, then…"

"… what is your name?"

Again, the child shrugged, looking a little sad now. George looked confused, while Fred came to a horrifying conclusion.

"Do you even know your name?" he asked as gently as he could.

Amber eyes welled up with tears as the child again shook their head. Fred tightly hugged the child while resisting the urge to cry himself. After standing there in stunned silence for a moment, George recovered from the shock.

"Well then, we'll just need to give you a name ourselves, won't we, Freddie-boy?" he said with an impish grin. Fred returned the grin.

"That we do, Georgie-boy. How does the name 'Angel' sound?" he suggested, smiling at the child, who smiled in reply.

"Okay, then. You shall henceforth be known as Angel... er, what's your last name?" George asked. Again, Angel shrugged.

"How about Prewett? We'll tell people you're Becky's cousin," Fred suggested.

Angel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Becky is Charlie's best friend, and Charlie is one of our older brothers," George explained, answering Angel's unspoken question.

"We'll introduce you to them and their other close friend, Tonks, later," Fred added.

Suddenly, they heard loud crashes coming from the hallway. The twins grinned.

"I do believe..."

"... that is Miss Tonks," they said, returning to their twin-speak.

Sure enough, a girl with spiky, pink hair fell into their compartment a moment later.

"Why hello..."

"... Miss Tonks. How may we..."

"... be of service?" the twins asked, bowing mockingly.

Tonks scowled at them as she sat up and closed the door. "Becky sent me to keep an eye on you two. She would have come herself, or sent Charlie, but they're too busy working out Quidditch tactics for this year, and for the next couple years, too. Crazy idiots, far too obsessed with Quidditch, those two," Tonks said, shaking her head.

"How'd you know which compartment we would be in?" Fred and George asked simultaneously.

Tonks smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she said mischievously as she began looking around the compartment. Angel stiffened as Tonks noticed her. "Who's your friend?" she asked, pointing at Angel.

"Really, Tonks. Didn't your mother tell you..."

"... that it's rude to point?" they scolded playfully.

"In answer to your question..."

"... may we present our newest partner in crime..."

"... Angel Prewett. Angel does not know..."

"... his last name, so we decided..."

"to pretend that Angel is..."

"... Becky's cousin," George finished.

Tonks continued to stare at Angel, causing her to shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"I'm not sure why, but... you look familiar," Tonks said in a somewhat dazed tone.

A piece of paper was shoved in front of her face, pulling her out of her daze. Looking at the paper, she read, _Nice to meet you, Tonks. Is that your real name?_

Tonks laughed and replied, "No, my real name is Nymphadora, but that's a horrid name, so I usually just go by 'Tonks'. Isn't Angel an odd name for a boy?"

George shrugged. "It was Fred's idea," he said, as though that explained everything. Fred seemed amused by this, while Angel just looked confused.

The four lapsed into silence for a moment,until Fred got a mischievous glint in his eye. George was the first to notice.

"What are you thinking about there, Freddy?" he asked.

Fred leaned over and whispered something into George's ear, causing his eyes to light up.

"Brilliant idea, Fred!" he exclaimed as Fred stood up and held a hand out to Angel.

"Come on, then! We're going to go prank our brother!" he said, sounding excited.

Angel hesitated, then put her guitar back in its case before accepting Fred's hand. He pulled Angel to her feet, then the three of them were running down the corridor, leaving behind a stunned Tonks. "What just happened?" she muttered to herself as she took off after the trio.

**AN: My inconsistency of which gender pronoun I use in reference to Angel is intentional. I hope it is not too confusing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am so sorry to those of you who have been waiting for an update, I have had a horrible writer's block on this story. I am skipping in time to when they arrive in the castle, right before the Sorting Ceremony.**

As they entered the castle for the first time, Fred and George both made sure to keep a tight hold on Angel's arm, not wanting to lose their friend in the crowd. They worked their way to the front of the group of first-years, wanting to speak with Professor McGonagall before they went into the Great Hall. They half-listened to her pre-Sorting speech, waiting impatiently for her to finish, before approaching her at the end of it.

"Professor?"

Professor McGonagall turned to face the trio.

"Yes?"

"It's about our friend here - "

"You see, he doesn't know his real name, so we wanted to give you a name to call him by so he can get sorted," George finished, seeing his twin's hesitation.

"Oh? What was the name on his Hogwarts letter? I will need to see that," Professor McGonagall replied, looking to the twins' smaller companion.

Angel reached into the folds of his robe and pulled out the letter, silently offering it to the teacher. Professor McGonagall looked at the front of the envelope, her eyes widening in surprise.

"And what name should we call you by?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly as she looked at the smaller boy.

"Angel Prewett. We're going to tell everyone he's Becky's cousin; I'm sure she won't mind," George replied.

"Very well. I will be sure to call him with that name to be sorted."

Professor McGonagall then went to the door and led the first-years into the Great Hall. The twins saw as they went into the hall that Angel was becoming extremely nervous, and spent the entire time the Sorting Hat sang trying to get their friend to relax. The trio payed little attention to most of the ceremony, only looking up when McGonagall called for Angel.

"Go on, we'll follow you in a couple minutes. Go sit by Charlie if you get sorted into Gryffindor, or by Tonks if you get sorted into Hufflepuff," Fred whispered as he pushed Angel up to the front.

Angel looked back nervously before sitting on the stool.

"Hmm, you are an interesting one."

Angel flinched back, startled by the voice inside his head.

"You're quite successful at hiding things from others, so you could do well in Slytherin... but you're also quite similar to your parents, both Gryffindors... Ah, I see you have met the Weasleys, Gryffindors, every single one of them... I think I am inclined to putting you in GRYFFINDOR!"

This last part was shouted for the entire hall to hear. Angel ignored the applause as he went to sit next to Charlie and Percy, who she had met earlier on the train. Charlie silently returned Angel's guitar, which he had been holding onto so that nothing could happen to it during the boat ride - he still remembered Tonks falling out of the boat their first year.

Angel paid little attention to his classmates being sorted until Fred's name was called. He watched the Sorting Hat be placed on Fred's head and continued staring, not blinking, for several seconds until the Hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" He continued to watch the front as George went to take Fred's place on the stool, not noticing when Fred slid into the seat next to him. After a few seconds, the Sorting Hat once again shouted, "Gryffindor!" prompting George to run over to Angel and Fred with a huge grin on his face. He quietly sat down on the other side of Fred as Angel once again stopped paying attention to what was going on.

By the time the feast itself actually began, Angel had fallen asleep, leaning against Fred. The Weasleys quietly ate their supper, not wanting to wake their new friend, while slipping little bits of food into their pockets for Angel to eat later.

After the feast, Charlie quietly picked up Angel, noting how light the poor child was, and gestured for the twins to follow him as he went to stand by the other prefect. The three of them brought up the back of the group of Gryffindor first-years, making sure no one wandered off and got lost on the way to the Common Room - another thing Tonks had done their first year, and every year since.

In the Common Room, they paid little attention to the other prefect as she went over the rules and such for the first-years to follow. After the prefect's speech, Charlie led the first-year boys to their dormitory.

At the back of the room, they found three beds pushed together; two of the beds had the twins' trunks in front of them, and Charlie assumed the third was Angel's. He gently set the child on the bed, pulling the blanket up to cover him, before returning to his own dormitory. The twins quietly changed into their pajamas before crawling under the covers next to Angel, each protectively wrapping their arms around their new friend before falling asleep.

* * *

**AN: Once again, I am very sorry for tasking so long to update. I will do my best to update again within the next week.**

**Please let me know what you think of the story so far!**


End file.
